User talk:Pearson1919
Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Pearson1919 page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Curycoo (Talk) 06:48, April 24, 2011 Strike 1 You have recievedyour first strike of bad behavior on this wiki, on account of the phrases "grow the crap up" and "Grow the h*ll up""., Which fall under the category of Intimidating Behavior/Harrasment. 11:53, April 24, 2011 (UTC) A Note Clearing your talk page does not help. The strike is still existant, and the removal of incrimination left by admins on admin duty can lead you a little closer to another strike. 12:14, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ok so what do u want me to do? leave it here? u cant just say ok u got a strike and then get mad cause i took it off cause i didnt wanna look at it, i heard u, im gonna stop cussing, alright? Doesn't matter if you don't want to look at it, you still broke the rules, and you cannot delete people's comments. I'll be restoring it.--''Shade'' 00:01, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Pear You might want to stop your behavior. Your original account was originally blocked... Wait, shouldn't we block this account? It's being used to dodge a ban o_o--''Shade'' 19:49, April 26, 2011 (UTC) i am considering this harassment, stop talking on my page, or you will regret it. ~ pearson I consider YOUR behavior harassment. YOU need to stop.--''Shade'' 19:52, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I have done nothing in the past 24 hours, you are messing with me now, please stop before i call the police ~ Pearson Wright #You ARE doing things; You're changing the way things are on other people's pages. #Go ahead and call the cops, because they won't care if you call them because I'm doing my job. Stop, now. --''Shade'' 20:04, April 26, 2011 (UTC) i can have you arrested for homicide for giving someone a heart attack, cause you annoyed them to death with your ridiculous and non meaningful comments, that have no moral in them what so ever. ~ pearson :Can you stop YOUR ridiculous and meaningless comments? YOUR comments lack moral, and you can't "have me arrested for homicide", because I didn't kill them. And if you really got annoyed to DEATH because I'm telling you to STOP and undoing your rulebreaking edits, get off the wiki and consult a doctor. Your meaningless threats and attempts to get your way will not work. Now stop. You've already been reported to Admins for your behavior, AND your ban-dodging.--''Shade'' 20:14, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : :dude ur telling me to stop commenting on my own page first of all, your on MY page, so get lost, and curcoo, the president of this wiki, gave me a presidential pardon, and is good friends with pearson on the game, so please get over your self and leave me alone. thanks Well guess what, kid: #I'm not telling you to stop commenting #I won't get lost #Doesn't matter if you have a pardon. It doesn't let you do what you want. Stop being arrogant. --''Shade'' 20:36, April 26, 2011 (UTC) you said do what i want, are you saying i can't comment on my own page? and what are you nerd? you have NO authority over me at all! my mom is a lawyer, and ya sorry im a tennager, it's a disney game, and im not a 35 year old wall mart employee with no life, now get off my page and leave me alone you freak. #Maybe you want to look on This, kid. #YOU are the guy pretending to have authority. #Your mom being a lawyer doesn't mean you'll get your way. #Err... are you calling me that? #Curycoo said on the page in the link above to stop your behavior. Trust me, he WILL ban you if you keep being a little brat.--''Shade'' 21:17, April 26, 2011 (UTC) 1. How am i being a brat? 2. When did I EVER said i have any authority? maybe im just trying to enjoy my self and your a freak that chases around kids with bad lives and ruins their day, also known as a jerk, who isnt even a man, but a big bully that is just internally struglling with himself. 3. my behavior has greatly increased, you are only trying to bring out the bad in me to get me banned. 4. And the reason i said my mom was a lawyer was to intimidate you, and if your not intimadted, then you're a fool, cause cyber bullying is a felony in court justice in now days politics world, check ur facts copernicus. Shut Up You know what Pears? Shut up! Stop threatening everyone. Especially Shade. That laywer garbage? I don't give a damn if your mom is a laywer, let her send me & Shade to court. You know why? Because EVERYONE in this game who's met you has proof your being a jackass to everyone. We'd win, then you'd fall on the ground, and cry like a baby, screaming "I'M GONNA COMMIT SUICIDE!" like you do every other day. Stop trying to get reactions out of people, and if you can't follow the rules, leave this wikia, because you won't be missed. Go ahead, report me for cursing, I don't care anymore. I've truly lost ALL MY DAMN RESPECT FOR YOU! I hope to meet you in hell. Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 22:52, April 26, 2011 (UTC) keep it up good job with the treats kep it up and you will be offered high rewards Who is this? ~ Charles Swordeagle Apology I've apologized to Cadet already. I apologized to you in game. Who else did I offend? Jeffrey Blasthawk? We made up. ''Sincerely, ''King John Breasly II '' 01:31, May 8, 2011 (UTC) make a page and apologize in caps i am sorry to spain, pearson, cadet, all the rangers, diablos unleashed, and the savvy for my behavior at pearson's funeral, it was wrong. ~ pear